Messy business this
by Goku's Halo
Summary: first fic, constructive criticism, ideas please. Anyway this fic is based after GTA3 and contains gore and swear words. hope you enjoy
1. brains stain my shirt

Here we go guys and gals my first attempt at a fic, i kinda think that GTA has no real restraints on what you can do with the   
characters and since the main guy has no name its quite easy to write a story for. :) anyway enjoy oh yeah e-mail  
M_Cyco@hotmail.com with your comments or you could review. second chapter will go up soon hopefully.  
  
Messy business this.  
  
Chapter 1: Why do brains always stain my shirt.  
  
"Jesus Christ what a fucking mess." I shouted  
"Did you have to fire that shotgun in his face." Joey asked another question. He sounded as disgusted as I was.  
"yus." Ron replied. Ron was most definitely the sickest fuck I'd ever met, but he was also one of the only guys I   
trusted in this business. Anyone else would turn around and stab you in the back for a dime, but not Ron, he wasn't like that.  
"Shit Ron you are a seriously messed up fuck." Joey commented with a smirk on his face. "Anyway we had better report   
in on the status of the job."  
"And that is?" I asked  
"One seriously large fucking mess." Said Ron with a huge grin on his face. Sheesh this guy had bad teeth, and he was bald and  
he had the funkiest eyes I'd ever seen. But he was a nutter and that just attracted the ladies. That and the Armani suit   
he was wearing.  
"C'mon that was the last job for today. Lets go back to Luigi's." Said Joey. Joey was Luigi's half brother on his   
mother's side.  
"Nah I can't I gotta go see Tony." I said  
"What for?" asked Joey  
"Some business for Don Luigi."  
"Shit I ain't getting involved in that stuff." commented Joey  
"That is why I'm luigis right hand man." I commented.   
"Sheesh Mikey you don't have to get so sensitive about it!" said Ron  
"Fuck you man." I said as I walked out of the door. I looked across the road.   
My black patriot was a gift from the original Don until he was killed that is. Shot in the head if I remember correctly.  
By that fucking rogue agent. I don't blame him though some bullshit about him and the Don's girl and he's suddenly the   
most wanted guy in Portland.  
I decided to stop by ammunation, before I headed over too Tony's. This guy had protection. I knew what he did; he had   
arranged the complete execution of the plan that would enable him to take over the family empire. He arranged for Asuka to  
have the Don killed by the rogue agent. He told that stupid bird what to say, he set the wholething up and as soon as the   
Don was dead he attempted the takeover.  
"Hello Mr Mike." Said big Earl "what gun can I interest you in today?"  
"I'm looking for something in the Pump action variety!"  
Earl laughed. "I got just the thing for you Mikey." Rasped Earl "It's guaranteed to splatter the victim all over the street."  
"Excellent, I'm also gonna need some ammo for that and some body armor."  
"Oh a big job today then I'll go get your size." He walked out the back and fetched the armor.   
"Put it on my tab Earl."  
"Will do Mike."  
I walked out into the street an old lady saw my gun and ran off screaming for the police.   
"What a lot of good that'll do." I said to myself. "They all work for us anyway."  
I jumped in the car and sped away. It would take five minutes to get to Tony's and then that's it for today. And I can go to  
Don Luigi's for some R&R. I pulled up outside Tony's and got out, aside from the shotgun I had a pistol and a couple of grenades.  
I really should've bought along some back up but that's why I'm the best. I looked at Tony's house, there appeared to be no-one  
around but then again there never was and walked to the door to finish what that rogue had started. 


	2. Paying tony a visit

The second chapter of my fic. it gets better from now on. I promise :) more gory too.  
  
Chapter 2: Paying Tony a visit  
  
I walked into the stone courtyard and looked around there was no sign of life, even that shitty music Tony's mom always listened to was  
turned off. Something just wasn't right. I walked around to the door and noticed in the reflection of the window on my right  
there was a note on one of the tables. I walked over and picked it up. The letter was soaking wet from the rainfall earlier. I   
figured Tony was long gone. Shit Luigi wasn't gonna be happy about this development.  
I pulled my mobile out of my pocket and smacked the 6 button.   
"Hello." Came the female voice on the other end of the phone.  
"Cindy, its Mike put Luigi on."   
"Ok then Mikey." said Cindy. "Um he says it was nice knowin ya!"  
"What the fuck is goin on Cindy?" I shouted down the phone but I was met with silence and then a gunshot. Something was fucked  
in Liberty. I dropped the phone to the floor as i heard a voice.  
"Hey hey Mikey you're gonna love Luigis present" came a voice from around the corner! I recognized the voice, it was Joey and his  
Cronies.  
  
Boom!   
  
A shot hit the wall behind me. I was seriously fucked but I was gonna go down fighting that's for sure. I dived out from   
behind the table and fired off multiple rounds.   
"Ah shit" cried Joey. I looked over the top of the table and saw Joey lying against a wall clutching his gut. There was blood   
everywhere. I grinned as I walked over. I glanced to my left two cronies were caught by the random shots in the face. They were most  
definitely dead.   
"Now why the fuck were you comin to get me then Joey?" I asked. This poor excuse for a human was not long for this world and he knew it.  
"Luigi said you're the cause of all this. And that you deserved to pay for what you've done to the Leone's."  
"But what about Tony?" I asked curiously.   
"Jeesh Mikey, you just don't get it do you." he coughed up some blood and struggled on. "The Leone's always stick together. You will not  
get away with this..." He faded away as he died.  
I stood there stunned at what he had said to me. Why am I the cause?  
I looked around and saw the mess. The cops were bound to be on their way and the Leones would soon know what transpired here. I walked over   
to the door and looked behind me.  
"Bye Joey" I called behind me jokingly and walked out the door. 


	3. S**t i need to get otta town

Hmm three reviews and all of em of me mates :P oh well if anyone's reading this other than them put up a review so I know what people think :)  
  
Chapter 3: Shit I need to get out of town  
  
I put my shotgun in the back of the patriot and jumped in the front seat. I was gonna have to get out of the area now. I slammed  
the key in the ignition and punched the gas. I needed to hide out somewhere. I would hide out at Misty's place.   
Her and me were good friends and she would shack me up without telling Luigi. Misty had since moved near Joey from that old shit  
hole she used to reside in and now she lived above the local grocers.   
  
Ding-dong.  
  
Ever since Misty had left the profession she had been trying to live a life away from the Mafia. I guess now she was trying to   
be a normal person. I heard footsteps, and then she opened the door.  
"Hello I said." In a quite happy manner really.  
"Mikey what the fuck are you doing here?" She asked with a suprised look on her face  
"I need a place to stay tonight. Can I stay here?" I asked her   
"Mikey, erm ok just for one night." She replied "May I ask why?"   
"Not while I'm standing in the fucking street you can't"  
"Oh sorry." She replied "Where's the Patriot? You love that car."  
"Oh I lent it to someone." I hoped she would buy the excuse. It was really burning underneath the bridge.  
"Ok then" she replied hesitantly  
I walked in and went up the stairs to her flat. I looked around and walked over to the window and closed the curtains. Misty   
looked at me with a puzzled expression on her face.  
"What?" I asked  
"You realize it's only 6:30 don't you?" she said with a bemused expression on her face.  
"Uh yeah I'm tired that's all."  
"Ok then. Do you want to sleep on the couch or with me?" she said I glanced up and looked at her face. She was smirking I knew it  
was a joke.  
"With you of course." I said laughingly  
"Oh Mikey you're so silly!" she said with a smile on her face. "I'll get you some sheets and blankets."  
I watched her walk out of the door her ass wiggling on the way out of the door. Damn she was hot.  
"Oh well" I mumbled to myself  
She gave me the sheets and the blankets and said that she was going out to the warehouse rave. I said my goodnights. I peered out   
of the curtains and watched her get into the taxi. I whipped my phone out of my pocket and searched through for ammunation.  
"Hello Ammunation this is earl speaking"  
"Earl I need something done for me and you're the man in the know."  
"Mike shit I heard about the mess you made of Joey at Tony's old place, the news is going through the network fast."  
"Ah shit already."   
"Mike there's a fucking reward out for you. Its $250,000." Earl shouted down the phone at me.  
"Shit that much, I gotta get out of town." I replied. There was nervousness in my voice. "I'll stay here tonight and I'll leave  
tomorrow Earl."  
"Good idea Mikey. Anyway what was it that you wanted?"  
"The thing that I need done is..."  
  
  
  
  
  
oooOOOooo a cliffie!! I hope you are enjoying this, next chapter will be up soonish... 


End file.
